Various types of light bulb changing devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a safety net for a light bulb changer including a base, a circular aperture continuously disposed from a top surface of the base to a bottom surface of the base, a conical semi-rigid net having a bottom end attached to the top surface of the base, a circular support frame continuously disposed on a top edge of the net, a plurality of spaced apart support columns vertically disposed along an exterior surface of the net, a conical cover continuously disposed atop an outer edge of each of the plurality of support columns, a slot disposed through a side surface of the base, and a wingnut threadably engaged in the slot. What has been further needed is for a circumference of the aperture to substantially conform to a circumference of a rod on a light bulb changer. Lastly, what has been needed is for a bottom end of the rod to be slidably disposed through the aperture, and the wingnut to be configured to securely engage the base to the rod proximal a top end of the rod. The safety net for a light bulb changer thus protects a user from a falling light bulb while the user is using the light bulb changer. Furthermore, the safety net device is easily removable and securable to the rod, and the aperture can be produced in varying diameters to fit a rod of any size. The cover can optionally be a clear plastic, and the net can optionally be nylon.